


MJ's Surprise

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Why? Idk, fun dynamic!, mj is confident and peter is a fucking mess all the time, what a cringey title dsshjshjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: peter buys condoms in preparation for prom because he misinterprets what michelle told him





	MJ's Surprise

Peter was having troubles breathing.

 

Prom was  _ so _ much different than homecoming. When he asked Liz to go to homecoming, he hadn’t expected her to say yes, and after May’s help, his confidence went soaring and Peter was prepared. Peter was excited, up until Liz’s dad tried to kill him, but if that hadn’t happened, he would’ve shown Liz a good time. And, now a year later after ignoring the homecoming dance, he was taking Michelle to prom.

 

He knew she would say yes; they had been a ‘thing’ for a while--kissing at house parties, falling asleep in each other’s arms during movie nights, but commital. Peter wasn’t nervous to ask her, not at all, but when she said, “Of course I’ll go to prom with you, Peter, I’d love to,” all the nerves in his body became electric. He had never been to a dance before. What do you wear to prom? What color dress was she wearing, for the corsage? Did he have to take her out to dinner before?  _ How do you dance with a girl? _

 

And the biggest thing clouding his vision, the biggest pressure to put on a flowering couple ever, prom night was  _ the _ night. Would she expect him to do… that? 

 

No, Michelle wasn’t that kind of girl. Peter knew her too well to think that, but even with that hypothetical question of sex that wasn’t going to happen anyways, he knew himself too well to know that acting normal was out of the question.

 

The night before prom, when Peter, Ned, Betty and Michelle were at McDonald’s, Michelle whispered in his ear, “I have a surprise for you tomorrow.” Her hand was on his upper thing, her thumb moving back and forth.

 

Instantly, Peter’s heart rate tripled.

 

He choked on his burger, coughing incessantly. He was the least sexy person alive, especially compared to her, who said every thing with grace, and didn’t bat an eye when she said something dirty. “W-what kind of surprise?” Peter eventually mustered.

 

“You are so not smooth, Parker,” Michelle laughed, and leaned forward slightly to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Michelle got out of the booth, and across from him, Betty embraced Ned. She was sleeping over at Michelle’s house so they could get ready together, and Ned was doing the same with Peter. “Bye, baby,” Betty chorused to her boyfriend.

 

“Bye!” Ned waved as Michelle dragged Betty out. Their goodbyes lasted forever.

 

Peter waited for them to leave the building until he whipped around. “We need to go to the drug store.”

 

“What? Why?” Ned took a long drink of his Dr. Pepper.

 

“I think MJ wants to have sex tomorrow and I need condoms.”

 

Ned spat out a little bit of his soda, getting it all over his cheeseburger. “Damnit, Peter! This is ruined now. Also, what the fuck, dude? I am not doing that. Ask your aunt.”

 

“God, no!” Peter screamed. A few people turned their heads to look at them and he lowered his voice. “If I ask May to get me  _ condoms _ , she will go on a fifty minute lecture and embarrass the hell out of me tomorrow. And besides, don’t you like… know the best brands?”

 

“What does that mean?” Ned asked, stone faced.

 

Peter lowered his voice again, “Michelle told me that Betty told her--”

 

“I was going to tell you. Betty asked me not to! Why does she get to tell her friend but I don’t get to tell mine?” Peter stared at Ned, mouthing a plead. “How do you even know that MJ wants to?”

 

“Instinct.”

 

“Your instinct is usually wrong.”

 

Peter jokingly gasped. “Jackass. Please, Ned? Please. You know what they say, better safe than sorry?

 

“Fine. Just know that I reserve the right to tell May that we did this whenever I want.” Ned angerly stood, and walked with the same manner to throw the burger away. “Come on, virgin,” he teased Peter.

 

They walked to the drug store, and the whole time, Peter was thinking about what he was going to do with his hands. He was really good with his legs--kicking bad guys into walls was his special moves, and the only time Peter was good with his hands was when he was in the air. His hands should go on her hips, right? While they dance. Hands on hips while dancing. What about when they’re doing--  _ if  _ they have sex? Where do they go then? When they occasionally made out, Peter would put his hands depending on their position. If she was sitting on his lap, his hands would go on her legs. If they were lying down, they’d go wherever Michelle would tell him. On her waist. In her hair. A few times, her boobs.

 

But sex was different, right? He wouldn’t be able to be nervous all the time, he’d have to make a few calls.

 

They entered the drugstore, and Ned led the way to the display area. “Alright, don’t get the flavored ones, they are literally paper thin, and so are the brandless ones. And Betty says the ‘ribbed for her pleasure’ ones are not, in fact, very pleasurable.”

 

“Gross, dude. I didn’t need to hear that.”

 

“And I don’t need the picture of you and MJ in my head, either. Pick something, Pete.” Ned reached across Peter’s body to grab his own pack. “Buy these for me. Payment.” He grinned.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the same brand, and could feel Ned’s eyes tracking his movements. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“Really? Large? Are you  _ sure _ ?”

 

He grabbed the next size down. “Shut up. You want anything else?” Ned pointed, giggling, to a box of lube. “I meant snacks.”

 

“I’m good. Wow, my best friend, becoming a man. If your ‘instincts’ are right for once.”

 

“She whispered in my ear that she has a surprise for me. Her hand was on my thigh!” They moved towards the cashier.

 

“That could mean anything. She’s getting a tattoo of your face. Of your name. She-- yeah, okay. Maybe she does want to. I can’t think of anything else.”

 

Peter went to the register himself. The cashier was an older woman, about the same age of his aunt, and she chuckled to herself. “Big night?” she asked, ringing up the items.

 

“It’s-- it’s prom. Tomorrow.” Peter’s face was burning. It was absolutely on  _ fire _ , and if he was ever doing this again, he was buying them on Amazon.

 

“Oh, I remember what that means. Have a  _ good _ night.” She put his items in a bag and Peter shoved over ten dollars.

 

As Peter and Ned left the store, Ned said, “If you act like that, I don’t think anyone will want to have sex with you.”

 

God. He was right. 

…

The actual dance started at eight p.m. Peter had, since he woke up at two and the girls were arriving at five so they could get dinner, three hours. Three hours to get ready, figure out how to smoothly flirt without choking on spit, and to know what he was going to do with his hands.

 

“Hey, MJ,” Peter practiced in the mirror. He slicked his hair back with a small amount of gel. “You look hot-- You look beautiful. Silver is an amazing color, especially on you. Where’d you get it? Oh, cool. I don’t know that website.” Why would she get her dress online? If she did, Peter wouldn’t have minded, but why did he automatically think that?

 

Restart.

 

“Hey, MJ. You look beautiful. That dress? Stunning. Do you want to have sex? Cool.” He was ready to slam his fist into the mirror.

 

Peter finished putting gel in his hair and washed his hands. Then, he put on the suit jacket, making sure to stuff  _ a _ condom in the pocket, and walked out of the bathroom.

 

“You look so handsome!” May gasped. She took a picture with her camera. “Wait, your tie isn’t straight. There. So handsome.” Another picture, the flash blinding Peter.

 

“Michelle is so lucky,” Ned joked. “We should take some funny pictures. Oh! Get on the ceiling. Or, the Double O Seven pose! May, which one is better?”

 

“Peter’s suit and hair doesn’t defy the laws of gravity like he does,” May cautioned. “Pose, boys.”

 

Peter and Ned put their backs against each other’s and held up finger guns, and later, they took a few normal pictures. They got interupted by the door bell.

 

May ecstatically pounced towards the door, swinging it opened. “You loo-- Oh, wow. You girls look beautiful. I love the color, Michelle.”

 

“Thanks,” Michelle happily said. “Where are the boys?”

 

May got out of the way, and Betty skipped into the room first. Her dress was short and pink, tight at the top and became flowey at the bottom. Betty’s hair was up, revealing shiny diamond looking earings.

 

Then, Michelle walked in, and Peter almost felt his heart stop.

 

Her hair (curled, but that wasn’t even shocking,) had been dyed a deep red. And fuck, did she pull it off. Her dress was skin tight and silver, with a slit in the leg going up to her thigh, and Michelle was wearing red lipstick. Red was her color, and everyone else was just borrowing it. Peter didn’t know any other way to describe it.

 

“Wow,” Peter gasped. “You look-- I mean-- Wow.”

 

She looked down at her feet, failing at hiding her blushing face. “Thank you, Peter. You look really hot in that suit.” Michelle said it when May was distracted helping Betty find a way to keep her dress zipped up. She sneaked a kiss, a real on the lips kiss, before May found a solution.

 

“Alright, crisis averted! Now, line up for pictures. I promised your parents that I’d be doing this.”

 

They did the regular prom pose, and Michelle stood behind Peter with her arms around his waist for it. And he didn’t mind at all. May got a few candids, too, and when Peter would later look at them, he looked absolutely entranced with Michelle in every one.

 

“We need to go, May.” Ned got everyone’s jackets and gave May a side hug.

 

“Have fun!” May pulled Peter in for a longer one, sweetly saying, “Be safe. Don’t drink alcohol, and don’t let her drink any, and--”

 

“We’ll have a good time. I love you, May.”

 

“Love you!” May closed the door behind them.

 

Michelle took Peter’s hand, kissing him one more time. “You really like the hair?” she asked.

 

“It’s-- It’s hot, MJ.”

 

Her giddy smile was brought down by her clearing her throat. “I hope you know that this was your only surprise. This is it.”

 

“I know.” Peter traced his fingers across her cheek.

 

“Then I also hope that the pictures didn’t catch the condom in your jacket like I did. What are you planning to do with that, Peter?” He froze, and her smile came back. She crashed his lips against his again while walking backwards in the hall. “Come on, I’m starving.”

 

Peter looked down, and indeed poking out of his pocket was  _ clearly _ a condom.

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this thing on twitter that said mj MIGHT dye her hair in ffh, so this is where this one shot came from! thank you for reading <3


End file.
